Christmas Surprise
by OncersUnited
Summary: Emma takes Henry to New York for a little Christmas Shopping and she runs into someone unexpectedly.


Emma wanted to go shopping in the city this year to get gifts for her family. This would give her the opportunity to be with her son and she really wanted to show Henry the tree in Rockefeller Center too. It had always been a tradition and every year they decorate it beautifully and millions of people came to see it.

As soon as it reached morning Emma and Henry got on the bus that headed straight to New York. When the bus finally reached its destination they got off and were in Rockefeller Plaza.

"Whoa mom that tree is awesome!" Henry said with excitement.

"I knew you'd like it kid".

She then put an arm around him and gazed up at tree with him.

"Alright kid we gotta start shopping now. We have until 6:30 before the bus comes back".

Emma pulled out a map and there was a bunch of nearby stores they could go to. Emma wanted to buy her mom a new designer coat and she wanted to buy her dad a nice new sword. She also wanted to take Henry somewhere to let him pick out his Christmas gift.

As they started walking around Emma stopped dead in her tracks. There was an enormous toy shop right in front of them.

Henry looked up at Emma.

"Okay we can go in".

As they walked in it looked there were toys galore. There was a train that you could get on and take a ride around the store. There also were kids playing with toys and their parents telling them they needed to pick out what they wanted.

"Mom look it's Santa!"

Emma looked over and saw him with a kid sitting on his lap and the boy's parents were taking pictures.

"Can I go tell him what I want!" he said happily.

"Kid aren't you a little too old to believe in Santa".

"I know he exists. He is the book after all".

She sighed. She did give birth to a kid with the heart of the truest believer after all.

"Ok but we gotta make it quick."

They waited in line for about 5 minutes until it was their turn. Henry ran up to the dressed up Santa with excitement as Emma stood along the side.

"Ho ho ho! What can Santa get you for Christmas my boy," he said with an accent.

He whispered in his ear and Emma turned her head trying to figure out what the kid was up to.

The fake Santa's facial expression changed from joyful to concerned and as Henry turned back to look at him he nodded and pat Henry on the head.

Henry then walked back towards Emma.

"Ho ho ho. Miss could I have a word with you". He got up from his chair and started walking towards the back and welcomed her to come.

She looked surprised and told Henry to wait as she walked up towards the dressed up Santa and followed him.

As she made it towards the back he grabbed her by surprise and pushed her against the wall. She tried to push him off her but he had a good grip.

He then pulled down his beard and Emma was stunned to see who it was.

"Hook? What the hell are you doing here!"

"Can't you see I'm dressed as jolly ole Saint Nick love".

"No I mean what the hell are you doing here in New York?"

"Well since I've got nothing else to do with my spare time I came to the city and saw that they needed a Santa Claus. I was told the pay was great," he then smiled.

She then shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"What did Henry tell you he wanted for Christmas?"she asked curiously.

"The lad wished for his mother to be happy," he said genuinely.

She looked as if she had gotten struck by lightning.

He noticed she looked upset and he walked over and put his arms around her. She returned his embrace.

He then pulled back to look at her. And began to caress her cheek and she allowed him to do so.

"I have tried to stay away from you but now I can't. I am in love with you Emma".

Her heart began to race and she then pulled him by the coat and began to kiss him passionately.

He was caught off guard and began to kiss her back.

It lasted a few seconds until she realized she needed to return to Henry.

"My kid's waiting for me. But just so you know I think his wish came true after all" she smiled as she started to walk away.

He bowed and his last words were "as you wish".


End file.
